dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Weslei Vetmos
Weslei Vetmos is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from At Fate's End. The son of a famous Gladiator, he has always hated conflict and the fact that his father killed to support them. Despite his father's training Weslei never planned to follow in his footsteps. When his father is slain by a relatively unknown gladiator titled the Mist Lord, a heartbroken Weslei leaves on a quest to complete his transformation into a warrior, avenge his father, and perhaps end conflict altogether. Summoned to the world of Sundry, Weslei fights on the side of Ragnarok. As with his original world, Weslei takes a disapproving stance towards the conflict, and battles in order to end all warfare. Appearance Weslei's default costume consists of camouflage shorts and a grey v-neck t-shirt. He also wears tan boots and a torn up jacket with a hood that he keeps on most of the time. His first alternate, Father's Legacy, covers him in his father's oversized, battle-worn gladiator armor. Next is his Overlord's Heir outfit, which depicts him in form-fitting khaki pants, tan boots, a grey sweater, a blue scarf, and a faded violet longcoat. File:Weslei.png|Default Battle Weslei Vetmos Tempest Crusher – Gain and lose legacy with changes in the wind. ---- As the Tempest Crusher, Weslei combines basic swordplay with wind magic and weapon switching. His default weapon, Troublemaker, is a sword with a blade that has shattered down to its hilt and a violet cloth wrapped around its handle. The first upgrade is Jarek Caim's greatsword, Caladbolg, but its second, inner blade is missing. The final upgrade is Castor Pollux's 12-foot spear, Xyston, with his shield, Aspis, strapped to his left forearm. Upgrading his weapon increases the damage of attacks that use them and alters their reach and proprieties in various ways. If Weslei is hit by an enemy HP Attack that removes at least 1000 of his Health, his current weapon reverts by one upgrade, and if it removes at least 2500 Health then his weapon is reverted all the way back to his broken sword. Personal Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Bravery to HP Attacks EX Mode Weslei's EX Mode is Storm Lord. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost", and the ability "Wayward Gale", which leaves behind an unblockable mass of brief swirling wind that deals magical damage and knocks the opponent higher on contact whenever Weslei performs a Dodge, as well as the ability "Determination", which prevents enemy HP Attacks from reverting his upgraded weapon. Weslei's EX Burst is Divergence. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: *''World Map Theme: Lost in Inevitable Oblivion, originally Unravel (Lullaby) *''Normal Battle: Detwisted Reality, originally Untitled *''Boss Battle: Reign of Righteousness, Reserved, originally The Final Decision *''Final Boss Battle: All the World's Battle, originally Guren no Yumiya German Ver. Rival Theme *''Vs. Oavyce: Whose World is Ours, originally Dishonesty, God, and Mai *''Vs. Jarek: *''Vs. Iocus: Cries of a Forfeit Future, originally White Silence *''Vs. Sloth: *''Vs. April: Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Category:Characters Category:At Fate's End characters